


Lavender Blue, Lavender Red

by Yuzusho



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dream Kisses, Kisses on the Ice, M/M, Self indulgent shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzusho/pseuds/Yuzusho
Summary: Shoma indulges in dream and real kisses from Yuzuru.





	Lavender Blue, Lavender Red

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some pictures of Shoma lying on the ice and literally thought it was the perfect position for ice kissing. Then i listened on loop the Cinderella soundtrack because I'm in love with Mai and 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' along with 'Lavender Blue' stuck to me.
> 
> This is x10000 self indulgent fluff and i needed to get it out of my system, i cannot handle these two <3

He was very tired, so incredibly tired. He had lost count of how many attempts to land that quad Salchow had passed by until he was lying down on the ice, catching his breath while pressing his face to the cold surface.

“Finally, I thought you’d never get tired.”

Shoma only huffed a laugh at the tone of voice, exhausted as he was.

The ice felt really nice until it started to burn and Shoma rolled over, an arm over his head as his back was pressed against the ice, breath still missing from him.

“Come on, we have to get up, practice is ending in 10 minutes.”

“There is nobody here to chase us off, just 5 more minutes.”

There was the sound of blades on the ice and Shoma didn't need to open his eyes to know Yuzuru was standing over him now. He felt his shadow, and did open his eyes when it didn't move from over him.

There was only one thought on his mind in that moment; he was so, so incredibly beautiful.

His hair was mussed and sweat soaked, lips and cheeks still pink from exertion, lashes clumped and drops of sweat still clinging stubbornly to his temple.

Shoma knew he was in a similar state, but ignored it to stare some more at a grinning Yuzu who was over him. Closer now, and Shoma guessed he was probably kneeling over him now, hands on the ice to support himself.

He didn't bother to look away to check and instead reached with a gloved hand to grasp his cheek, thumb brushing the curve of it and drying stray drops. Yuzu leaned against it and there was the sound of fabric against the ice, and Shoma could feel now him straddling his legs.

Yuzu was staring at him still when he closed the remaining distance, and he closed his eyes when he felt his lips upon his own.

They were dry because of practice, but strangely warm, and his hand moved to the back of Yuzuru's neck. Shoma shivered at the sudden warmth coursing through him, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction when he deepened the kiss and Yuzu inhaled sharply.

Then there were gentle teeth on his lower lip and he let out a small hum of satisfaction. He lost count how much time had passed when he opened his eyes, breathing just as hard as he had when lying on the ice at first.

Yuzu wasn't in a better shape either, soft heaving breaths that sounded too loud with how close they were, half lidded eyes and a smile that stretched for miles.

Shoma really wanted to kiss that smile again.

“Did you rest enough Sho?” And his smile seemed to stretch even more, his crinkled eyes making his heart skip a beat.

“Maybe 5 more minutes Yuzu-kun”. And Shoma lifted his other arm and putting it on his back, pulling Yuzu towards him.

Then, he opened his eyes and the cold was gone.

The world was soft and blurry, almost completely dark except from a faint yellow light coming from the open bathroom door.

Shoma blinked and yawned, raising his head from the covers and recognized the room they had been staying on the past week. At that moment, Yuzuru returned, light shirt slightly damp from splashed water and he turned off the light.

It took a couple of moments but he could see Yuzu’s face outlined by the faint lights from the window, under the covers with him now.

“I didn't mean to wake you up Sho, I'm sorry.” Yuzu got closer to him, legs tangled and feeling his slightly cold hands over his waist and touching his chin.

“It's alright, i don't mind.” Sleep was something sacred to him, but Shoma really didn't mind being woken up by accident, because with Yuzu's warm arms around him he felt lulled already.

His face was close enough to see his eyelashes, and this time Shoma was the one who leaned in and left a soft kiss on Yuzu’s lips, still as warm as he remembered.

Yuzu returned the kiss but broke it to leave small ones on his nose and cheek, tickling Shoma and getting a small laugh from him.

“We have an early day tomorrow, we should go to sleep now.”

“Who was the one who woke me up?”

At that, Yuzu let out a small sound of protest but he was pacified immediately by Shoma cuddling closer. His breaths evened out and lulled by the warmth from being in the arms of his beloved, all Shoma could think was how happy he felt to be in that moment.

He did not know, but Yuzuru was thinking the exact same thing and did not feel the last kiss to his lips before he truly fell asleep.


End file.
